


be with me

by onyourleft084



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Experimental, Force Communication, Force Spirits, Gen, Post-TROS emotions, force meditation, one scene, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourleft084/pseuds/onyourleft084
Summary: She reaches out to them. So many voices. They live on in her, endless, eternal, and in the beat of her fiery heart Rey knows that as long as she has the Force, she will never be alone.“Be with me.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Everyone - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	be with me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brief little piece I cranked out on Christmas morning to manage some post-TROS feelings by touching on Rey’s connection to the Jedi legacy, which was one of my favourite parts (and one of the more well-handled aspects) of the last film. 
> 
> I was never a Reylo shipper and was always averse to a romance developing between them, but it’s Christmas and I’m feeling generous, so here we are.

_Breathe. Just breathe._

Luke’s voice whispers in her mind. Rey inhales, air filling her nostrils. _In._ She releases it in a soft rush through parted lips. _Out._

She’s ready.

“Be with me.”

It’s funny, when you think about it. All her life she’d been alone- fending for herself, trusting no one even when she wanted to. Then in a split second she’d gone from nothing to everything, a barren and solitary life suddenly filled with allies, with friends. With family.

There are people to talk to, now. People to hold and be held by. People to fight side by side with.

And there are people who have gone before and remain, in the Force, to pave her way.

“Be with me.”

She reaches out to them. So many voices. They live on in her, endless, eternal, and in the beat of her fiery heart Rey knows that as long as she has the Force, she will never be alone. 

“Be with me.”

They’re here. They’re with her. Leia, with brown eyes both soft and strong. Luke, a guiding hand on her shoulder. Han- she can see, even with eyes closed, the small smirk on his face.

“Be with me.”

And here they come, the Force bridging the gap between time and spirit to bring them to her. Obi-Wan, here for her as he’s been there for all the Skywalkers. Qui-Gon, and Yoda, and the tiny Togruta woman who stood by Anakin and nods at Rey and lends her voice to the wisdom of the masters, and ghosts of Force-sensitives past and a blind man with a staff- she doesn’t know him, but she’s sure she will.

“Be with me.”

She can feel Anakin too, and her breathing becomes his breathing; steady, calm and clear. No more the painful, heavy release that rattles through a mask, and no more the laboured panting under a burden of hatred. 

She’s done well for him. It’s over. 

“Be with me.”

And she reaches across the stars, farther beyond the stars, and calls them, and they are all with her.

And then she opens her eyes.

And he’s standing there, blurred at the edges, a faint and gentle glow. Blue, not red.

Where once she felt rage and fear, now there is nothing but peace.

“Ben...”

He smiles and this time she is the one to reach out, palm upturned, and he reaches back, and their fingers touch.

“Be with me,” Rey whispers, to keep the connection to him, to all of them.

Ben Solo takes her hand and he says, “I’m here.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, and remember: no one’s ever really gone.


End file.
